A Living Nightmare
by IronhideFan18
Summary: Things have changed on the planet Cybertron.What are the "things" that now stalk and wait to kill, whatever they are - there are a lot of them. During all this, Ironhide has one thing on his mind and that is keeping his son safe. OCS I own.
1. Chapter 1

A Living Nightmare

Chapter 1

Cybertron the dark, lull and lifeless planet. Death consumed the once life thriving planet - just like how it consumed the living. Energon is scarce, finding it is a gift from Primus and finding shelter is a _huge _plus. This is Cybertron's demise. In Ironhide's mind, this was nowhere near, what he would ever think of his home's downfall – By the dead.

Ironhide, his brothers and Cobalt have not had any contact with the living, are there any living souls on this planet anymore? Many events happened in a year's time, Chromia _happened. _Her death was hard on Ironhide and on Cobalt, but with the apocalyptic new life on Cybertron, the weapons specialist main concern is keeping his son alive with some added priorities….

"Our supplies are low." Viper gazed at the small amount supplies; he shook his head in disgust. Supplies are _hard _to find, even before this outbreak. Is it an outbreak? Maybe, the Decepticons did this to annihilate the Autobots and take out the public.

The black Autobot placed his hands on his hips studying the supplies, whom are they kidding? Did they think those supplies would last more than a month's time? With four grown mechs and a small Sparkling that has a huge appetite that is crazy thinking.

Ironhide's twin leaned into his audios; he spoke in a low tone of voice, "They are quiet tonight… We should take this opportunity to get supplies – While we can." It was rare at this time of day; usually those creatures are very active during the dusk hours.

Ironhide nodded in agreement, they need to take this opportunity.

"We need to find Diamondback." Stealth spoke from the dark corner of the room. The continuing search of their younger brother will be on Stealth's priority list. "I mean since it is quiet out tonight."

The young mech became separate from his older brother during an attack on them by a large group of those creatures. It was the largest group of them they had ever seen. During this Chromia was killed from those creatures. Searching for Diamondback will be hard, Stealth and his older brothers searched a week ago for him, but when is it the last time to search?

"Stealth, what are the _chances _of Diamondback alive? Viper questioned. He looked at Stealth with his icy blue optics. "Are you going to risk your life?" He questioned again he placed his hands on his hips tilting his head to meet Stealth's optics.

"Viper I am not going to see _our _little brother one of those "things". If we find him alive, I can sleep at night knowing that he is alive. IF he is dead then I know that I can stop looking." Stealth answered.

Stealth wanted to go it has been a while since his last search, Ironhide and Steelhead went about a week ago searching their little brother would be a huge plus, he is the only one that is under the medical field; Ratchet trained him.

"I'm leaving." Stealth said whilst he walked over to his sword he placed it on his back.

Viper looked at him, "Damn it Stealth, YOU are not going out there and risk getting killed. Steelhead and Ironhide; you agree with me? I don't care how quiet it is you are not going out there."

Steelhead shrugged, "Stealth, Viper is right. And all it takes for you to make one wrong move and those creatures will come out. But this is up to you – Not us."

Ironhide sighed heavily his son looked at him with sadden optics. He had his own problems, yes, Diamondback is on Ironhide's list of problems, but listening to Viper and Stealth argue is not on his "list."

"Hey there little guy," Ironhide said tenderly. He sat beside his son, he wrapped an arm around the little mech. "Are you okay son?"

He shook his head at his father; he looked at the can of Energon by Steelhead, "Hungry." He placed his hands on his stomach plating.

Ironhide got up from the seated position, "Stealth, whatever you do, I am sure Diamondback would not love you anymore, we can't lose you too." Ironhide stated whilst he walked to the can of Energon.

Cobalt's optics beamed with happiness he looked at the precious Energon can. He smiled at his father, appreciative of the life saving fluid. Cobalt sat up reaching up for the can, content at last. Once he had the can, he sat back down, drinking the precious fluid. A smile formed on his face.

"He's content." Viper stated he looked at Ironhide grinning.

Steelhead shifted his stance, "Energon does make everyone pleased – even the dead."

"Yeah." Ironhide said he sat down next to Cobalt, "Is that Energon good, son?" He asked he looked at his content son.

He simply nodded.

"Tomorrow we need to get suppli— Viper got cut off by Stealth. It was obvious that Stealth was getting annoyed, Viper nor did the rest of his brothers needs to question that. Viper truly loved getting Stealth annoyed; it was one of his other expertise in life.

"We need to find Diamondback." Stealth was very persistent about finding Diamondback.

Whatever dead is, the true meaning of death was lost in this state of catastrophe; even in war the dead do not come back to life as some mindless creatures of the Pit.

"Stealth you can't go out there at night." Steelhead responded, "We all know how dangerous it is during the night." Steelhead walked over to the aggravated Stealth. "But—

"I can't just sit here and wait if Diamondback is one of them, or if he is dead. I know Ironhide, you have your main priority, which I respect your decision. But, I will not sit here and do nothing." Stealth went over toward Ironhide; he looked at his nephew whom was happily sipping the Energon. "We need Diamondback, he has medical experience that none of us have; if one of us gets injured he can help. For Primus sake, Viper he is your younger brother."

Ironhide nodded he walked over towards Stealth he placed a hand on his shoulder, "I respect your decision, Stealth. We know how close you are towards Diamondback. You have your priority and I have mine."

He nodded in agreement as he looked at his older brothers and exited the room. It is going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

A Living Nightmare

Chapter two

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 

Stealth knew Ironhide's main concern is Cobalt; there was no need to question that. Over the course of days, (which days turned into weeks) Stealth over the course of several days had grown more anxious; on a daily basis, he would question himself if he were still alive. Diamondback, the days to Stealth had felt agonizing to him, it psychologically killed him that his younger brother could be dead. That was on Stealth's mind since the day Diamondback became separated from his brothers.

This time it was different, Stealth had never gone out at night, he would go early in the morning and arrive back before nightfall. He had accepted the risk of going out, while those "things" are out, walking mindlessly. During the night hours, the "things" are livelier (when compared to the day hours.) Stealth however, had deliberated for hours on the perfect time to go.

Stealth exited the building; then he unlocked the fence that kept the "things" away, if they would try to go through the fence. Stealth went onto the sidewalk, he looked on the opposite of the road, some of them staggered on the sidewalk – those creatures do not know where they are heading, to the only thing that they want is a living soul to nourish on.

Stealth walked over to the adjacent side. He would always keep track of what buildings he had searched previously for Diamondback. A few weeks ago, he had explored the reversed side of the road.

He went over to a dumpster. That sat in front of the hotel entrance of the building that he had left off at. He continued to stay soundless and motionless, his knees are bent, hoping he could exceed through with little ease. His left hand gripped the sword handle; he anticipated that someone or something would attack.

The Autobot got into a better position; while he waited the "things" staggered by the dumpster. The secret to get by the "things" is to stay silent and keep low to the ground. Something that Stealth's older brothers greatly lack in.

Out of all the brothers (which excluded Diamondback.) Stealth had always admired swords and arrows; he had used guns multiple times during the outbreak and The Great War. Not that he disliked guns; he had always preferred swords. He is better with the blades.

Lingeringly, Stealth got up from the seated position. The building that once was a small hotel, would more than likely have those creatures inside, the basement would be the best bet. Maybe some supplies are in there…. However, he cannot get off the main issue; he went to search for Diamondback. The more time that is wasted away; then more than likely Diamondback's survival rate is dwindling. That is if he is still alive.

He walked up to the doorframe, several amounts of glass on the step that led to the building's door; he walked up the steps and into the building. Afterward, he pushed the button on the small flashlight, which illuminated a small beam of light that was good enough for the time being. Too much light could cause an attraction.

Through the windows, dust and dirt shone through the broken pane of glass. The place was a mess, the chairs are gone; some tables were wrecked. Stealth observed throughout the lobby, dried energon had covered the tiled floor not only on the floor it also was on the walls. Then he went over to the bar, he looked over the top of it, there are several boxes on the floor and some money credits. Who knows how long that money has been there, days, months, or years; or even before this all started….

He shone the flashlight on to the wall to see a sign - a symbol of staircases. The first flight of steps is cluttered with debris. Once he went up the steps he stayed silent for a while, he shone the flashlight up the next flight of steps seeing what is up there. There was an eerie thought in the back Stealth's mind, what if Diamondback is up here, but not "alive."

"Diamondback?" He whispered. Then, he made a right at the landing; that lead to one of the rooms. The moonlight shone through one of the windows. He went into a room there was nothing. The small room had looked like someone or something has been here rather it was Diamondback or someone else.

"Diamondback?" Stealth whispered once more. Then he walked out of the room. He went in the other room the door is opened. Dust and debris covered the floor; the walls of the room had started to deteriorate the hairline cracks were now larger ones; that in time will wreck the building.

There was one more room on the floor of the small-degraded hotel building. The metal door closed shut, the handle of was rusted. The dark blue mech looked at it; his hand gripped the sword handle. Ready for _anything_ that might be on the reversed side of the weakened door. Stealth slowly turned the handle on it; he felt the rusted gears in it, as it grounded to the metal. The door hinges made a loud shriek noise as it turned on the rusted hinges.

The room was clean (considering the lack of maintenance throughout the rest of the building), a desk in the right corner and a berth at the left wall. Stealth flipped the berth's bedding around he looked for anything. Then he went over to the desk that sat in the corner, the metal surface of it showed age and neglect. There are two drawers on the right side of the desk. Stealth pulled on the tarnished handle. The mech placed his rough hand inside it, he felt around… Then in the far back of the drawer, he felt something. It felt like a square object. Slowly, he pulled out the mysterious object exposed to the moonlight. He used the moonlight that shone through the windows as light. The back of it is a holopicture frame stand.

"Primus." Stealth's optics locked on to the holopicture; the picture showed Diamondback and the rest of the brothers at Decagon Autobotbase. His large thumb graced the picture he observed it. His optics locked on to the picture as if he is dreaming.

"Diamondback?" Stealth murmured in the cold-damp room, he knew that his younger brother _was _here; rather it would have been a year ago or a week ago. He was here at some point.

Stealth walked out of the room, going down to the cluttered steps; once he reached the bottom, he placed the holopicture in his subspace pocket. There was one more area that Stealth did not check – the basement. The dark and cold basement that housed many of the "things." There was no doubting that there are creatures down there, they crept around in the dark waiting for a living soul to go down there.

His hand embraced the handle of his sword, the spark beat of the elite swordsman started to beat more rapidly. He placed his hand on the doorknob he turned it slowly. The thick metal door scraped the floor beneath it.

He illuminated the flashlight into the dimness; the dark "ate" the light as if it was not allowed to go down there. Stealth's hand quickly gripped the sword handle.

"Diamondback?" Stealth said in the dark staircases that led into the everlasting darkness. He waited for an answer.

Whatever was done there groaned they waited down there. Stealth stood on the landing, his back faced the moonlight.

_What if Diamondback is down there,_ Stealth said to himself.

Stealth shone the light down there again… A silhouette, an outline of something. Persuasion grew on Stealth; he wanted to use his headlights to see what was truly down in the basement. Therefore, he turned off the flashlight then he switched to his headlights. At the half waypoint of the stairs, they staggered up the steps, as they approached their way up to their food – which is Stealth. In shock, Stealth stood there dumbfounded. They stumbled on top of each other.

Stealth got out his revolver, the ammunition shone in the headlights. He placed his finger on the trigger, next he fired the bullets off, shooting them at in helm (his blade would also work; he would just slice through their spinal relay.) The bullets flew to the ground; one by one, those "things" went down, they descended back down into the dark. As if they multiplied, more of them came up the steps.

"Fraggers." Stealth cussed in the dark, his gun ran out of ammo; he placed his hand back on his sword. There was one thing that Stealth _did _love about swords – they will never run out of ammunition. He swung his blade as they came to the top landing; heads rolled down the steps, their bodies stumbled down to the dark abyss.

From what Stealth could tell there was only a few left, he could do this. His arm swung in several of ways.

Stealth's optics focused on the dead as they came up, his energy level dropped significantly, due to the lack of energon was causing this. Last time he had recalled there was only a few left. Dead was trying to claw their way at Stealth while he defended for his life.

Something was telling him to keep fighting, he tried to keep up with the dead that as they crawled their up the steps. The noise was causing too much of an attraction outside of the hotel building.

The "things" started to come out of the surrounded buildings, they are going by sound and smell. Not eye sight. Stealth looked around the building while he defended for his life. As every second went by, more of them lurched their way to where the sound is coming from.

Then, there were gunshots going off. There is someone else. Was it one of his brothers? Right now, Stealth he would _love _to have more ammo.

The dead were trying to claw their way in the doorframe to get their food.

Additional gunshots were going off; the noise was ricocheted off the surrounded abandon buildings.

Someone had followed Stealth, he did not know whom, (and more than likely the one who is firing did not know who is in the structure.) The one who had the gun fired at the "things," he or she was trying their best.

Just like that, one left came up from the steps. The one behind Stealth fired the last bullet. The last of the "things" toppled down on the other corpses.

Stealth stood there on the landing, his frame cover in energon, the sword dripped with rotten energon.

"Thanks." Stealth's voice broke; he did not know whom _he _is talking with.

"Stealth?" The other voice behind responded.

The older mech slowly turned around, _that voice sounds familiar._ Stealth said to himself. He places his sword on the table. The moonlight shined on Stealth, making the blue energon almost "glow."

Stealth looked at the younger mech in shock, "Diamondback?" Stealth mumbled the word out, "Am I dead?" Stealth approached him.

"Yes." Diamondback smiled at his big brother, "I do not think you are. Where are the rest of them?" Diamondback peered up at Stealth.

The older mech blinked, he could fathom that his younger brother is right in front of him. He placed his hands on Diamondback's shoulders bringing him for a brotherly hug, "I was not sure if I were ever to see you again, little brother," Stealth kept Diamondback close.

"Oh well I felt the same way. I stayed here; I got better with the gun Stealth."

"Yes I could tell. You saved me Diamondback. I thank you for that." Stealth stated, "We should go back now."

"But I need to get - Diamondback was interrupted, Stealth pulled out the holopicture from his subspace pocket.

"Thank you." Diamondback smiled at his older brother. "I am sure I can pick on Viper again. Did they miss me?"

"You will have to wait and see little brother."

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888


	3. Chapter 3

A Living Nightmare

Chapter 3

"Nice place." Diamondback observed the building it was a mess. A fence went around the front entrance it guarded the perimeter. "How is Chromia?" Diamondback looked at Stealth, from the corner of his optic he could see creatures they staggered on the sidewalk.

Stealth stopped before he entered the building, "She did not make it. After you we were separated we became outnumbered from the "things" and well she was killed. There was nothing that Ironhide could have done." Stealth retorted he looked at his younger brother.

"Cobalt?" Diamondback asked he stared up at Stealth, Diamondback's blue optics met with Stealth's own optics.

"He is fine. Given the circumstances. We need energon." He sighed deeply.

"Oh, there is a place a store, maybe an hour from here. I never went to there. Since it was just me, had walked next to it looked like it had some supplies."

"I need to ask your brothers, now I need you to get inside. Are you cold?"

"Sort of." Diamondback paused, "At least Cobalt is okay."

Stealth nodded, he unhitched the lock that was on the fence; he held the door open for Diamondback. "We missed you." Stealth stated as he placed the lock on the fence.

"Did Viper me miss? I know you said "we" but that may or not include Viper."

"Yes. Viper missed you." Stealth chuckled, "Viper is ornery just like before. Ironhide and Steelhead, well Ironhide has his concern which is Cobalt."

Stealth went up to the metal door, he undid the lock on it the metal of it was rusted. Once they entered the building, Diamondback looked around, "Which way?"

The dark blue mech, pointed towards the right, "This way."

"First floor?" Diamondback was baffled, why the first floor?

"The other floors, we did not clear out…yet. I do not know if we will stay here longer. The supplies in the area are low." He gazed down at Diamondback, "Like what you said, that store is an hour and if that is the only store around, we need to move out."

Stealth stopped in front of a metal door, the door had bullet holes on it, with some series of welds along the top and bottom. "Here it is…." Stealth knocked on the door.

Inside the room, Viper looked up at the door then he shifted his gaze at his brothers, "It might be Stealth."

Ironhide raised an optic ridge, "Well then open it, Viper." He stated, while he was working on a gun. His son sat next to him, watching him intensively, his blue optics locked on the gun. "Son, when you get older, you will learn how to use one. That is up to you when, but I highly encourage you."

"Ok." Cobalt's voice was low, his attention focused on the gun and the detail that is in the inner workings of it.

Viper got up from the chair he looked at Steelhead, "You couldn't get the door?"

Steelhead looked at him, "Sorry Viper, I was thinking on how to entertain my mind." Little sarcasm will not hurt; after all, both Steelhead and Ironhide are great at being sarcastic mechs; Viper even had to admit to it.

Viper sighed; he went over to the door. Slowly he undid the lock on it, "Stealth?" Viper asked, for all the brothers know it could be someone else….

"It's me Viper. I brought something." Stealth informed him, "Can you let me in?" He waited for answer.

Viper smiled, he opened up the door, "Well what is it?" Stealth walked into the room, he looked at his brothers, "Come on in."

Both Ironhide and Steelhead got up and looked at Viper, their stares shifted at Stealth, next Cobalt got up, he went behind Ironhide's leg, poking his head from behind looking with curious optics.

From the dark hallway, a shadow appeared, followed by dark blue feet. Steelhead looked down at the bottom of the doorway, confused.

Then, as if, the older were dreaming (or dead) the young – yet very courageous Autobot- walked into the room. The three older brothers looked at Diamondback. Their blue optics, locked onto Diamondback's very own. Cobalt's hand held on Ironhide's leg he looked up at his father's optics, Ironhide stood there flabbergasted. Ironhide knew the chances of Diamondback _alive _were beyond low.

"How Stealth?" Steelhead did not know to; he walked towards his younger brother, "Stealth where did you find him?"

Stealth chuckled he placed his hands on his hip plates, "I did not exactly found him. He found me. Let's uh sit, no sense of us standing."

"Uncle Diamondback!" Cobalt ran from behind Ironhide's leg his arms were raised up indicating he wanted to be picked up, "I missed you!"

Without any hesitation, Diamondback lifted the little mech, "I missed you too buddy." Out of Cobalt's uncles, he became close to Diamondback, for multiple of reasons: one is the two are more "closer" in age and the other reason is Diamondback acts like a big kid at times.

Diamondback walked over to his brothers, Cobalt happily looked at Diamondback smiling away.

"So, where were you at?" Ironhide asked he looked at Diamondback, the black mech smiled at his younger brother. Truthfully, Ironhide would not have thought, that he would ever see Diamondback again.

"When we were separated, I went somewhere else – away from here. Since there were many of the creatures, well not too long ago, I came back. I thought about the decision as I came back over. Questions poured in my mind, what if my brothers are dead. Stealth had found a picture in this hotel about ten minutes from here….And that's how."

"But Diamondback, how did Stealth find you?" Viper asked.

"When I had found the picture, I came back. Well I did not the check the basement. I opened up the door and there was the "things." I had a gun with me – not much ammo. I used the gun first then soon after, I ran out of ammo. I had my sword with me and I just swung the blade. Little after there was five; – I think – of them left it happened in a blur. And I heard more gun shots – did you guys hear them?" Stealth looked at his brothers for an answer.

"No."

Stealth continued, "Those gun shots were getting closer, at first I thought it was you guys. I did not know who it was. Then there was one left and Diamondback saved me." Stealth smiled at the end, he glanced over at Diamondback, whom in return, smiled back at Stealth. "Thank you Diamondback."

"Luckily, you had the gun Stealth." Steelhead said he smiled at Stealth.

"Yeah."

Cobalt looked at his father smiling at him, "I got uncle Diamondback." Cobalt stated then he looked up at Diamondback to meet his optics, "I really did miss you." Cobalt nuzzled against Diamondback's chest . Diamondback put his arms around the small mech, smiling away.

Ironhide shifted his stare at his son whom was snuggled against Diamondback, the black Autobot veteran smiled. It was rare during this time to smile; in fact, this particular day was the most they had smiled.

"I heard that Stealth said we need supplies." Diamondback assumed he looked around to see if there were any supplies….nothing. Stealth was right there was nothing, empty containers laid around the room. Diamondback looked up to meet Steelhead's optics.

"Yes, that would be accurate. As you can see, Diamondback; we have none." Steelhead informed.

"I saw a place, about an hour walk from here. I never went inside the building, since it was just me; it looked like it had some supplies – at least more than we currently do." Diamondback answered. Any supplies would help after all.

"One hour from here?" Ironhide asked it was a little far, however, what if that store would have supplies.

"It is an estimate; it is on the outskirts of the city it sits in-between buildings." Diamondback shifted, "I could go – if you guys decide to."

Steelhead nodded he looked over at Ironhide, "'Hide, at least two of us should go." The dark gray mech looked at Diamondback, "Does it have weapons?"

The youngest of the brothers shrugged, "I would assume….but don't you we need energon more so than weapons?" He questioned.

With this, Viper nodded, "I'll go with Diamondback….We need more than one of us, in case someone should try to steal things. I need to get out for a little bit anyway." Viper stood up from the chair he went over to the guns that were on the wall, "I also see if I can find ammo at this store." Viper informed his brothers.

Diamondback nodded, "We will be okay if _we _stay quite we can pass through with ease. If we do not, then we will have the creatures attacking us."

Ironhide acknowledged him, "Cobalt needs blankets – thicker ones."

Viper looked at him, "Anything else?"

"Can't think of anything, if that place does not have energon, stop somewhere else, we need it." Stealth added he looked at Viper and Diamondback.

"Got it."

_To be continued…. _


	4. Chapter 4

A Living Nightmare

Chapter four

"Viper and I will not take a long time." He stared at Viper, "If we can remain quiet going there." Diamondback stated he looked at Viper.

"Are you sure you and Viper go?" Ironhide asked he walked over towards the small amount of guns; he lifted one up and handed it to Viper. "There is a silencer on this gun; however, the ammo is not high." Ironhide informed Viper. "Diamondback, you want this axe?"

Diamondback quietly nodded the young mech took the axe and stared at it he looked at the glossy blade to see his reflection.

Steelhead glanced at his younger brother, "Stealth just found you Diamondback. We don't need to lose you again." Steelhead placed his hand on Diamondback's shoulder; he cracked a smile on his old faceplates.

Viper nodded he looked at his brothers then back at Diamondback, "We will be back before night, if all goes good."

With that, Viper and Diamondback exited the room, Diamondback turned to look at Viper, "We just need to stay quite, and that is something hard for you to do." Diamondback said as he turned his head to look at the exit.

Viper grunted, "You could have asked Stealth." He suggested.

"But I didn't. You, Ironhide and Steelhead are the arms in the group. Stealth is good with swords and I might be quick. But what if some wacko decides to take us over? We need arms. I needed you if something happens rather it would be the creatures or, like I said, a wacko."

"We also need the brains Diamondback. Your older brothers – including _Stealth — _are complete hotheads. Give us weapons and we are happy."

"True." Diamondback sighed.

"Did you say an hour?" Viper asked he closed the door behind them.

"If all goes well, then yes."

"At this point we should expect something bad to happen. I mean look at Ironhide, he lost Chromia, and we thought you were gone."

Diamondback shrugged, he did not want to talk about the negatives in life, even before this outbreak he had always looked at the positives even if the positives were small. "They seem quiet tonight." Diamondback observed the "things" they staggered in the road some of them have no limbs and crawled on their rusted stomach plating.

"It's just us, I'm sure this store you spoke of, could have them." Viper said he looked at the dead; their mutated frames had rust spots and holes of various parts of their deformed body, some of them had rotten energon out of their mouths congealed and hanged out of their mouths.

"It might…Like I said I never went in the building, I couldn't since it was just me. I do not even know if it has any supplies, I hope it does. We need some."

"Yes. Well we will just have to wait and see then. If no, then we will look for another store."

Diamondback sighed, "How did Cobalt handle Chromia's death?"

Viper looked up in the sky he let out a long puff of air from his vents, "Like any sparkling would Diamondback. Ironhide was lost and confused, why so quick of her death. At that time we thought she would recover, well, we were wrong. She died within minutes. Remember when Ratchet said only the weaker ones would die?" Viper remembered from the time Ratchet had told them about the early learning's of this outbreak.

Diamondback nodded, "Yes."

"Well he was wrong, it does not matter if you are a strong individual or a weak one, it does not matter. Anyone of us could be bitten and then just like that — you- Viper was interrupted from Diamondback he looked down at this younger brother he waited for the young mech to say something.

"Did she come back?"

Viper sighed deeply, "The first minutes she was "dead", then she came back, there was nothing 'Hide could have done, he knew that. But did he want to think that? Of course not, but he also knew his concern was Cobalt."

"But Stealth said —

Viper chuckled, "You think Stealth tells you everything?"

Diamondback stayed silent.

"Of course he wouldn't he was too happy to see you. Not that I wasn't. We need to face reality Diamondback, rather we like it or not."

"Yeah."

They walked for several more minutes they went by a housing unit, there was a dead body in the front of it, with no head only limbs. The inner mechanics of the body was on the cold metal ground with pools of energon near it.

Diamondback looked at the corpse, he sighed. He was beyond disgusted of this plague, everyday questions poured into Diamondback's mind. Do those questions not matter now? Or _should _it matter a lot. Maybe it just does not matter at all and this nightmare is going to kill every living being on this planet, and questions that need be answered, will never be answered….

Viper was ahead of him, his gun in his hand every time they walked pass a building he looked at it, his blue optics scanned the area; waiting for "things" or _anyone _to come out and ready to attack.

"Are we getting close?" Viper asked.

"Few more steps." Diamondback informed from behind Viper, "It was longer than an hour."

"Yes that it was."

Viper stood in front of a small store he looked up to see the sign that had rust spots and the corners was busted, then he looked down to see the ground there was glass from the windows, the door is boarded up with a sheet of thick metal.

"Looks like no one was here."

Diamondback shrugged, "I would not be surprise. Just because it was boarded up, does not mean anything." Diamondback walked up to the building he jiggled the door, it hardly moved. Viper walked behind Diamondback, he went in the alley in-between the store and the other building.

"Diamondback." Viper said from the alley. "We could try the back door." Viper suggested.

"Okay."

"We just need to be ready for anything." Viper stated he went up to the side door and placed his hand on the handle; he turned his head to look at his younger brother. "Ready?"

Diamondback got the axe ready he stood in front of the door, "Ready as ever," Diamondback stated. Slowly Viper pulled on the door, at first the door was stuck, it slowly opened thanks to Viper's strength. Viper walked up to the open doorway he flashed a light in the dark room.

They walked into the storage room; Viper went in front of Diamondback, his gun was ready, Diamondback held the flashlight allowing Viper to see in the mysterious room. The dark blue mech shone the light over to the left he stopped. Viper turned around he looked over to where Diamondback shone the light at. There were those creatures there feasting on corpses growls came from them at their teeth dug into the thin metal and into the veins that once held flowing fuel. Viper and Diamondback walked faster away from the "things" the growls became more distant as they moved farther away.

Viper looked behind to see Diamondback he shifted his stare at the creatures; they got up to a door that led out into the store, slowly Viper pulled on the handle, the hinges made a shrieking noise which hurt the audios of Diamondback and Viper, the growls stopped from behind them. Viper looked at Diamondback with concerned optics; Diamondback wedged his way through the door followed by Viper. Once the door closed, those "things" ran up to the door.

Viper placed his hand on the door, his optics looked at them. "They ran, Diamondback." He observed, "They don't run, they stagger."

Diamondback swallowed, "Maybe —

"Diamondback listen, you and I both saw it, soon as the door closed they ran up, they _didn't _stagger or crawled — they _ran._" Viper walked away from the door, his younger brother followed.

"We need a lot of energon." He reminded Viper.

"Yeah. Be on the lookout."

As they walked in the store they looked down each aisle, pools of energon here and there and limbs were on the ground. The smell was horrid — not that it was something different, it was normal. Diamondback kept his axe close to him, "I'm going to find some ammo, maybe this store has some."

Viper nodded, "Just watch."

Diamondback walked over towards the other end of the store he walked past the door those creatures kept thumping their fists on the metal. How long can that door last? The creatures looked at Diamondback their "dead" optics stared at him, their fingers clawed at the door. Diamondback continued on he walked faster to the other side of the store, there were large axes, but no ammo — at least not in this part of the store. He walked to the last aisle, on the floor there was a corpse and on top of the corpse there was a youngling (probably not older than Cobalt), the "thing" dug into the corpse, its small hands ripped through the chest digging its face into it. Diamondback froze. His optics looked at it. Slowly, he turned around getting away from it. He looked at the other end of the hall; Viper had just gone down an aisle.

That creature was hungry; the small fingers dug into the corpse, the energon fuel lines flopped out of the body, energon dripped on the dirty tile floor. It seemed like forever for Diamondback to get away, the growls seemed like they were getting louder — maybe the growls were getting louder.

For some reason the sounds stopped, Diamondback dared to look back. His hand gripped harder on the steel handle of the axe. He had to kill it. He turned around he had his axe up and ready, his spark thumped in its casing.

That thing was not there anymore, the corpse still was on the floor, as if the corpse was alive the dead optics stared at Diamondback the lifeless body's jaw was wide open, the poor being did not last a chance towards this one.

.Meanwhile, Viper stopped at what he was doing, he placed the several energon cans in the bag, and he looked around. There was a noise of metal grinding. Viper walked out of the aisle. Another eerie silence. Viper got his gun ready he placed his finger on the trigger. Once he passed the door that led out to the storage part, those "things" kept pounding on the door. Then there were growls at the end of the hall.

Once he looked at the hall, that creature was on top of Diamondback trying to get at him, the slobber was dripping on Diamondback, and the dead optics looked at Diamondback's bright blue optics. Immediately, Viper aimed his gun at it, and shot it through the helm.

Viper looked at Diamondback, "Where is your axe?" Viper walked over he kicked the thing off, and then he reached down to help Diamondback up.

"The thing jumped on my back, the axe flung over there." He pointed to the right.

Viper walked over to get the axe, once he came back with it; he looked at the creature, "pain in my aft." He kicked it again.

"It was a youngling."

"It is dead. Just like Cybertron, dead." Sadly, Viper is correct, Cybertron is dead, and that creature is dead.

Diamondback took his axe he looked back at the two dead bodies Viper ignored the other creatures from the storage room he headed over to the front door with his strength he ram the door down with his side and that was it.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888

It was a long way back (or it seemed like it), Diamondback kept his head low, Viper's optics were locked on the street and its surrounding areas. He could still hear the growls of those creatures.

"Why were those creatures stronger?" Viper asked he looked up in the sky then he looked over at Diamondback.

"Is that what's bothering you, Viper?"

"Yes. What if this outbreak or disease — or whatever this slaggin thing is. Are those "things" becoming more "monstrous" and stronger as the days go on? Or are there different types of them."

"Do you think that?"

"Yes. Before, Diamondback we thought the ones who are bitten do not turn, well they do, and now we have stronger ones who can _run._"

"We need to find a new place, away."

"We need to get fuel and get off Cybertron, and find a new planet."

"Not gonna be easy."

"The main Autobot base, and the smaller bases that surrounds it, we can get fuel."

"Easier said than done, Viper." His younger brother was right the Autobot bases were overrun by whatever these creatures are called — do they even have an official name.

"It might be, but I prefer not to die this way, I would rather die in a fight with a con."

"Who said that we are going to die?"

Viper chuckled, "Diamondback, look around, the dead outnumber us, energon is low, and who knows if there any other Autobots."

"You don't know if we are the only Autobots left. And besides do _you _really think Ironhide would let anything happen to Cobalt?"

"You may be right on that. It has been a year and we had not seen an Autobot for a long time."

"Well we need to adventure out more and find a new place."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

_ For those who do not know me, my designation is Ratchet, I was - the CMO of the Autobot faction. If you are watching this video then you reached something. As of now, the plague is spreading fast, I do not have the allotted time to find a cure. And please keep in mind that Optimus Prime had great potential of being a good leader. In this video, I will explain in a brief synopsis of what is currently happening. There are these creatures called the Spark Eaters, I did not believe it, nor did anyone, in fact me sitting here telling you the story, I still find it hard to believe that they are real. Now whoever is reading this please note you (and whoever else is with you) are the only ones know that there are Spark Eaters, I discovered this several days, I did not tell anyone. Why? What if it was not creditable enough? Then, I saw it happened yesterday to be exact, I trapped myself in here those things are running around in the base. So like I said earlier if you are watching this, well done you made it this far. A lot of my friends have left or was killed, and some of those friends had families, and if you are out there, any Autobot I wish you good luck, because slag it you will need it. Some of the symptoms, now please keep in mind there are different types of these creatures; so symptoms will vary. If one gets attacked by a Spark Eater, the tentacles will dig into your frame slowly and (quite painfully) crawl their way to your spark. However there is a catch if one kills it quickly (even those tentacles are in your frame) you might make it. The plague, this one I have not yet understood so that being said I will try my best to make in simple terms, when one is bitten you will turn. The time varies from person to person, the only way to kill is by slicing their heads off. Now, please also be aware the Spark Eater is not a disease, it is a living creature._

Ratchet walked over to one of the berths, there laid one of the dead creatures, "If only the other Bots knew that there are more than one type." Ratchet shook his head and he continued to examine the body poking at several of places. Ratchet looked at the body; rust had consumed almost the entire frame of this creature, he sighed again. "If only we knew." Ratchet went back over to his desk and sat down he got the energon can that sat on the desk and opened it and slowly started to sip it, he leaned back in the chair and placed his legs on the desk.

There was nothing more Ratchet can do…Not anymore. Not when it is just him and no other medical staff. It was just him here, he wanted to stay, he wanted to find a cure in a reasonable time, but time was just not in his hands. As time went, the dead outnumbered the living and there was nothing. Ratchet was going on fumes and nothing more. He had to stay up if he were to recharge what if one of those creatures would come through the door. Yet, would it matter? Those doors cannot hold whatever those things are called.

"Side affects?" Ratchet asked himself, "Surely there are some." Ratchet took another sip. "Why yes there are as a matter of fact, every sickness has some; rather it would be small or quite noticeable." Ratchet said to himself. The only light was the small flashlight that was in the corner, Ratchet looked at the small light. He shrugged and continued to sip the energon. _Have I gone insane talking to myself and no one is here, _Ratchet thought and chuckled to himself.

Then there was a noise, immediately Ratchet placed the energon back on the desk. It sounded like something was trying to get in. The CMO got up from the chair and walked over to the gun that was on the desk, he placed his finger on the trigger. there was something on the other side of the door, and it was not Autobot, nor a civilian. Ratchet knew that the small pistol that was in his hands would not be strong enough to hold back whatever was behind the door.

Ratchet walked over to the door he heard the hungry growls of the dead, their claws scraped on the door thus making a sharp noise. He looked at the dismal pistol in his hands and smirked. When those creatures knock down the door they will tear him apart in an instant, he did not question that._ Definitely more than one,_ Ratchet said to himself. He smirked again whilst looking at the pistol. In his mind being eating a live is more painful than anything else, because what can you do while those creatures are at your limbs.

He glanced down at the gun.

As if on cue, the door toppled down, those things rushed their way through, their sharp teeth was dripping with energon and their claws were ready...

AN: Sorry for the chapter ending like that! This story will hopefully make more sense (as the chapters go on.)


End file.
